


Proud Of You

by QueenAlien94



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlien94/pseuds/QueenAlien94





	Proud Of You

Marco fell into his car unceremoniously. He had just come from a friendly match against Juventus where he had scored what he considered as one of the best goals of his career. He had taken the ball from one of the opposing players and sprinted two thirds of the pitch with it before sinking it in the back of the net. No assist, no help. Just a flawless goal. Following Pierre’s goal, Dortmund had won the match two-nil which felt so good after losing to them in the Champion’s League the previous season, leading to them painfully crashing out. So, after their stunning win, the whole team had had a party in the changing room with their music blasting and sharing a few bottles of Champagne Mats had brought; apparently he’d had a feeling they would triumph and Marco was elated they had. Most of the team had ordered some taxis and headed into the city to party the night away but all Marco wanted to do was crash in his plush hotel room.

With tired eyes, Marco drove to his luxury hotel and made his way upstairs and to his penthouse suite. He briefly rooted around in his bag for his key card and sighed happily to himself as he thought about the hot shower he was going to take and the king size bed he was going to sink into. He let himself into the room and flicked the lights on.

“Holy shit.” Marco blinked.

“Hey,” Bree was lying on his bed wearing a golden fur coat.

“W-what are you doing here? I thought you had work?” Marco hadn’t seen her in nearly a month; she had been in Madrid working on next year’s Summer clothing line.

“I had a day off. And I missed you.” Bree shifted on the bed as she spoke and Marco licked his lips. The soft lighting made her face glow softly and Marco swallowed as he thought of what was waiting for him underneath the fur coat.

“Aren’t you, um, hot in that thing?” Marco was perfectly aware of how lame he sounded but Bree just smiled coyly, biting her lip in response. Coming to his senses, Marco dropped his bag and peeled off his shirt, quickly joining her on the bed. He took her in his arms and weaved his fingers through her hair as he kissed her, slowly yet deeply.

“Drink?” She whispered against his lips and he nodded, still in awe of her unexpected presence as she gave him a small kiss before standing up, clutching the fur coat closed with a scarlet red manicured hand. He watched as she walked barefoot to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Moët.

“So what is this all in aid of?” Marco asked as Bree popped open the bottle and poured them both a glass. She came back over and straddled him on the bed.

“I was going to surprise you with dinner tonight but after that goal, there is no way I’d be able to get through dinner.” Marco swallowed hard and downed his glass in one before finally reaching up, slipping the fur off her shoulders so it pooled down to her elbows, skirting around her waist.

“Fuck,” Marco groaned. Bree’s full breasts were barely contained by the dark red lace bra set against her creamy skin and as he licked his lips, he was sure they were even bigger than the last time he saw them. If his cock wasn’t hard before, it definitely was now as she leaned forward to offer her lips in a long, deep, silently urgent kiss. With one hand in her hair and the other skimming down her back to the curve of her ass – still frustratingly covered in soft fur - he clutched her body tight to him. They hadn’t been together in a month and her surprise arrival made him hold her just a little bit tighter than usual, irrationally concerned she could disappear again just as quickly as she arrived.

Bree broke away from their kiss, making Marco grunt, frustrated, especially when she got off him and stood up. That was, until she finally let the fur go.

“Fuck,” Marco groaned, grinning as he looked her up and down. She had the whole outfit; matching deep red lacy panties with sheer black stockings and suspenders. He couldn’t believe his luck – he felt like he was having an intensely erotic and sensual post-match hallucination. Marco could scarcely fathom that his beautiful woman was even there, let alone in the most delicious outfit he could have wished for, “Come here,” His voice was darker now, edgier but she just shook her head.

“In a minute. Close your eyes for me,” Smirking at her, Marco obliged and dutifully closed his eyes, smiling to himself as Bree straddled him again, seating herself rather nicely right on the crotch of his jeans, “Try not to be too alarmed.”

“By what?” As soon as the word left his mouth, his body jerked involuntarily as a hot, thick liquid dripped down and pooled on his chest and his eyes snapped open.

“I got that candle that melts to form massage oil.” Marco closed his eyes and dropped his head back, breathing deeply as Bree started to massage the hot oil into his chest. Her soft hands ran all over him; up to his shoulders and neck and down to his stomach, skimming the top of his jeans which hung low on his hips. Having her hands glide all over him, coupled with her breasts practically falling out of delicate lace and the fact that his cock was so hard that it was threatening to rip his jeans, was driving him insane and so when he looked up to see her licking her lips, he could take no more.

Thankfully, Bree had the same idea and Marco couldn’t help but whimper with appreciation as she shifted slightly and turned around. She now sat with her round ass on his chest, the lace of her panties framing it made keeping his hands off it impossible. His leg jerked as she unzipped him and took his erection in her hand. It didn’t take long before she leaned forward and sucked the head of his throbbing cock between her full, soft lips.

“This is why I love you,” Marco laughed throatily as Bree sucked him, sliding her lips down, deep throating him just right. Wanting to return the favour, Marco grabbed her hips and made her sit on his face. He couldn’t face wasting time with taking off her panties, so he just tugged them to one side and enveloped her waiting pussy with his mouth. He dragged his tongue slowly up her slit, groaning as he tasted just how hot and slick she was. He thrusted his cock into her mouth and couldn’t help but fuck her lips as he began to devour her.

Bree’s high pitched moans vibrating around his throbbing erection only made Marco grab her ass and force her pussy harder onto his face. He moaned against her as she took his balls in her hand and she grinded down onto her face as he sucked her clit between his lips and slipped a finger inside her, grinning to himself as she cried out.

“Come here,” Although it pained him to have Bree’s mouth leave his cock, Marco’s tugged on her, encouraging her to turn around. They hadn’t had sex in five weeks and he hadn’t had an orgasm in nearly a week so there was no way he was going to cum in her mouth this time. He furiously kicked off his jeans and boxers and growled as Bree sat on his thighs; he grabbed her and drew her in for an unabashed, long kiss. He ran his hands up from her ass to cup her face, taking the opportunity to feel her soft curves and unhook her bra, sliding it off her arms and throwing it across the room.

As Bree positioned herself, Marco sucked one of her tight nipples into his mouth, eliciting an appreciative whimper from her. She couldn’t resist teasing him, slowly rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit, and so he gripped her hips tighter, softly biting and tugging on her nipple as he growled again.

Marco was not a patient man and Bree knew it.

“Holy Jesus fuck…” Marco grabbed Bree and pulled her down for a desperate kiss as she sank her tight, slick pussy down onto his waiting cock. He tried to grab her ass and work her down on him but as she started to ride him, she clearly needed no assistance and she grabbed his wrists, pinning them down on the bed beside him. Realistically, he was physically stronger than her but he was more than willing to let her be in charge tonight.

And so, with her ass off limits, Marco settled rather happily for her generous tits conveniently in his face. He caught one between his lips and sucked as she fucked him, grinding her deliciously tight cunt down on him.

But soon he couldn’t resist and so he bent his knees and began thrusting hard, making her shriek with the sheer force of each thrust. Marco knew it wasn’t his best idea – he really didn’t want to cum after just five minutes but he couldn’t control the intense need for furious friction. But he knew that he was going to cum way too soon if he didn’t do something and so, extremely reluctantly, Marco fought against Bree’s hold on his wrists and sat up, pushing her off him and lying her down on the bed.

Bree’s frustrated sigh as Marco unceremoniously forced his cock out of her pussy only made his cock throb even harder but he nestled himself between her thighs, wrapped her legs around his head and dived back in to her. He reached up and squeezed her tits as he devoured her, she was even hotter and even wetter now and regardless of how desperate he was to cum inside her, the taste of her was definitely worth it. She weaved her fingers into his hair and moaned loudly as she grinded herself against his lips.

“Please…Marco…” Bree somehow managed to gasp and he was only too happy to oblige her. Marco had one last long taste of her core and got up, diving back down to claim her lips, letting her taste herself all over his lips and tongue.

“Ready?” He asked, throatily, teasing her like she had teased him. She gripped his shoulders, scratching his back by way of response. He sank inside her, the both of them moaning simultaneously as he filled her for the second time that evening. He wanted to savour it this time. He wanted to kiss her slowly, touch every inch of her body and just revel in that moment.

But there was _no_ way that was happening at that moment.

Marco grabbed Bree’s legs and wrapped them around her waist. He kissed her one last time and then he gave into the moment. He fucked her hard, thrusting over and over with the sound of their bodies smacking together only sending him closer and closer to the edge. He had to try and resist looking at her face; she was so blissed out, it was just too much – her head had dropped back with her soft lips parted, hardly able to even make a sound anymore.

Marco knew he wasn’t about to last very much longer and he didn’t want to. So he dropped a hand down Bree’s body and began to furiously rub her clit, still slamming hard inside her.

“Marco…Marco!” He held her close and kept rubbing her clit through her orgasm as she convulsed against him, shaking wildly as he kept fucking her. The tightness of her cunt around his cock as she came tipped him over the edge and he growled as he shot his cum inside her, making her whimper loudly as she came down from her high.

With his forehead shining in sweat, Marco rolled off Bree and lay beside her, panting.

“Come here,” He murmured and open his arms, sighing happily as she cuddled into his chest. Neither of them cared that both of their bodies were covered in sweat and Marco brushed some hair away from Bree’s eyes, kissing her slowly.

“I still can’t believe you’re here. I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered, staring into her eyes, running his fingers lovingly through her flaming red hair.

“I’m so proud of you, you know that, right?” Marco responded with another kiss.

“I do. And I love you, you know that, right?”

“Of course. I love you too.”


End file.
